The Older Man
by FaithBlossom
Summary: VanillexSazh request from some time ago, rated M for strong adult content. Vanille fanticises about the older man and engineers a way to get the two alone together so she can finally express her pent-up desires! Please review and let me know your thoughts! Should I carry this on and do Fang/Snow? x


Vanille's imagination was pushing her concentration to the limit. Agitation bit at her nerve endings and frustration ebbed in the recesses of her mind while her gaze rebelliously fought her control and fixed on the object of desire. She knew that this was no romance, no loving personal development or spark of connection…it was pure lust and curious desire for the taboo. The bounce had left her stride, the perky uplift in her voice replaced by gritted tension…she wanted Sazh, and worse still, she didn't know why.

The older man fascinated her on a carnal level. While she appreciated his kind protective personality and greatly empathised with his son's plight but unfortunately this all paled in her subconscious as she only had eyes for his physical touch. The young woman knew only too well what her desires were, Sazh represented something she couldn't have…because of their personal connection and the greater scheme of their mission…and that made her want it all the more. One night to sate her passionate zeal is all she wanted (and needed), and the situation was becoming desperate. She had been unable to make eye contact for days, caught herself staring at him inappropriately with increasing regularity…and as of last night, had taken to giving herself a sense of relief as her thoughts swirled of him. Today was a further challenge as the party were to make their way from the Oerba passage to the Greater Plains as they searched for a way to return back to Cocoon, the mission was vital…and yet she had greater priorities.

She racked her mind to find some way for them to have time away from the others, her brow furrowed as she considered what options were available. The evening watch was the only answer. The group's exploration of Gran Pulse necessitated a constant vigil against monsters due to the lack of shelter available, the party worked on a paired-watch system on three-hour shifts. The first shift was always operated by Lightning and Hope, with the former spending time teaching the young boy survival skills and weapon maintenance. Vanille had noticed the two had formed a strong bond, with Hope hanging on every word of the warrior's, determined to show his value to the group. Vanille's own shift came second with Fang, giving the two time to make sense of their purpose and to prepare food for the following day's journey. Sazh followed with Snow, who would scout ahead at the nearest vantage point to assess surroundings.

Vanille pondered how to catch Sazh in between transitions, it was impossible…what excuse could she possibly make? Despite her own desires she knew only too well the dangers of venturing off into the hostile environment and there was little reason for two members to be away from the rest for a prolonged period of time. Could she convince the group to set up some sort of base camp to operate from? No, their journey was too linear to necessitate such an idea. Perhaps she could suggest that they could split into hunting groups? Again though she thought that this would be rejected as treasure prizes were not worth the high personal risk. Toying with the beads around her neck she watched as Hope sharpened his weapon in preparation for his training session with Lightning…with a flash of inspiration her eyes widened to the obvious solution, she would have to convince the party to change the guard pairings! She grinned at the idea and its perfection! Three hours together every night, alone without interruption…with that she bounced to her feet and skipped over to the camp to collect some supplies for the following day.

[Scene]

That evening, as she prepared the food pouches for the following day while Fang monitored the perimeter of the small rockslide her and Lightning had designated as the evening's camp area she wrestled with the right way to approach her goal.

"Y'know, I've been thinking…why don't you spend some time showing Hope how to scavenge? He's much better at defending himself now that he has Alexander but I reckon you could teach him a thing or two about bushcraft!"

"And when would I have time for this?" Fang replied sarcastically.

"I don't know, evenings?" Vanille shrugged. "It would give Lightning and Snow some time to chat about Serah, I know they're both hurting."

"And what of you and Sazh?" Fang turned to face her companion.

Vanille hesitated. Had her partner noticed her desires? Was she looking for an honest reason behind this unusual topic? She paused and considered her answer;

"Well, I could tell him about what life was like here, he likes that sort of thing, we could do the scouting shift and I could tell him about Oerba."

"I see, we'll have to see what the others think." Came the stoic reply as the conversation shifted to other matters and Vanille sat wondering if this would be her chance.

Her answer came the following morning as Fang and Snow approached Lightning as the rest of the group packed up the camp for the day's trek to the North. They discussed plans with each other for several minutes as Vanille watched on, before seeing them part and return to the party as she quickly stuffed her bags and looked to be busy. She heard footsteps approach behind her as a hand tapped her shoulder…she turned as Fang inclined her head to the rest of the group, who had gathered together around Lightning.

"Another day, make sure your weapons are prepared and potions are stocked, we are aiming for that Northern ridge on the horizon, I estimate it will take us eight hours. Stay close and keep in formation."

Vanille sighed as it looked as though her request had fallen on deaf ears and shuffled with agitation before Lightning spoke once more;

"Oh, and guard changes for tonight. Hope, you are on tuition with Fang first duty…Vanille, you and Sazh are on supplies second and Snow and I will be scouting third. Any problems? No? Alright let's move."

As the group moved off Vanille beamed as the skip returned to her step, she had her opportunity, now she had to capitalise on it!

[Scene]

Two days later and she had not succeeded. If anything her desires were spiralling out of control with each uneventful night of food prep and general chit-chat. The group had made good progress and now set up camp inside a cave ravine that looked over a Pulse outcrop. The ravine was a suitable safe point, with only one way in and out, it had harboured a small band of monsters that were quickly dispatched by the group and was rapidly transformed into a functioning camp area. A natural spring waterfall lay at the back of the area which the party had used to replenish their water supplies and clean their gear. Night fell quickly as Fang and Hope took their first post, Vanille lay wide awake as she considered again what combination of words could possibly achieve her goal. Three hours passed agonisingly slowly before she hear steps approach and Hope gently shake her 'awake'. She pretended to sleepily open her eyes from her pretend slumber and nodded as the two switched while Fang did the same with Sazh, as the two new members quietly crept over to the supply area.

"Sleep well?" Sazh asked as he had the previous two nights.

"Good thanks, you?" Vanille lied.

The two exchanged pleasantries as they prepared the food and sorted supplied into each travel sack. In reality the job was unnecessary as the day's hunting had provided more food than the party could hold, and the group had already prepared most of their supplies when they had set up the camp. Within half an hour they were finished, and the two made their way to the cave opening and looked out onto the peninsula. There they sat, uncomfortable silence biting at the young woman's mind as she begged herself to make the right move for his affection.

"So Sazh, how long do you think until we get back?"

"I don't know hun, the way I look at it…"

He stopped short with a shock, his eyes darting from the peninsula down to his crotch as he saw the young companion's hand gripping him tightly. She had gone for the most blunt option. He stared back at her and saw a playful glint in her eye;

"Errr Vanille, what are you doing?"

"Look, I want you…nothing personal, nothing emotional…just you and me here now."

The older man raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to reply but was cut short as she gripped his manhood firmly and met his lips with hers. His eyes widened in shock as he felt her palm circle and her tongue flick against his…pushing her back he recoiled;

"We can't! Look I don't know what's got into you but we can't Vanille!"

He tried to scurry back but his companion was not to be denied…her hand reached into his pants as he felt her finger furiously search for her prize. She moved over to straddle him and looked deep into his eyes.

"We can, I need you in me…and you want it too." She said as again her grip found him, smiling as she sensed the firmness and size of him in her hand. She began to roll her wrist around his tip as his movement slowed and succumbed to the tingle of pleasure coursing through his senses. She pushed a hand against his chest as he lay back and bucked gently, watching as he shimmied his bottoms down to expose his hard erection to her. She moved back to sit just in front of it, her hand behind her cradling him up her skimpy skirt. He stuttered her name as he felt heat roll over his tip and a warm wetness coming from her own desire.

"How long have you had this planned?" He commented regarding her lack of underwear.

"Oh y'know…a while." She replied, rolling her cropped top down to her waist with her free hand to reveal a pert set of breasts that sent a pulse through his member. He struggled to resist as she again leant down to kiss him, as he felt her hand playfully rub him against her sex…the heat of her supple body radiated against him as primal desire took over and Sazh rolled her over, ripping his clothes off as she cast her aside. His muscled frame leant over her as he took himself in his hand and prepared to enter her…

Their light and dark flesh came together with a flash of ecstasy from each thrust of his powerful frame, and Vanille smiled as she felt his hands grip tightly around her hips and pulled her back onto him. Her knees trembled as she felt his hard manhood push deep inside her, and she gripped tightly to the rocks she was leaning against. As his rhythm increased she felt his hand flow up her stomach and onto her pert breasts, encompassing them with his wide grasp. She giggled for a moment before gasping loudly as the force of his entry increased, dropping her down to her knees. Her hands gripped into the grass as she felt his weight above her as he squatted to accommodate the new position, using the lubrication of her lust to see-saw in and out of her with speed and vigour.

Vanille risked a look over her shoulder at his muscled torso pressing down onto her back and felt his arm cradle her chest while the other moved to push down into the base of her back. Before she could murmur her appreciation she again buckled from a particularly deep entry from his still increasing member. She blinked in disbelief at his mastery of her body and allowed herself to fall in line with his movements, thinking about how long she had yearned for this moment.

"On your back…" she heard.

Looking back again she smiled and complied as he pulled away from her, the grass felt cool against her skin and she kicked off her boots to feel it under her feet. Sazh moved down to his knees between her and gently lifted her left leg up over to rest on his left shoulder, gripping down on her thigh with both hands as he pulled her towards his glistening lust. She bit her lip for a moment as it brushed between her and slowly flicked up past her rear before finding its place back inside of her. He slid in easily and gripped hard as her warmth encompassed him, her toes tightened on his shoulder as she felt the grinding of him tingle her nerves all the way down her leg, his undercarriage bumped gently against her with an increased pace as he rolled his hips to up the momentum. Their eyes locked and she pursed her lips trying to form words but instead let out a low moan as he pushed harder into her, grinning playfully.

"I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to keep this up for much long sweetie…" he said softly as she nodded with a cute smile.

Her hand pushed against his torso gently as he thrust into her a few last times before complying and pulling away from her and lowering her leg back down to the ground. She guided him forward beside her and moved over to her side as he knelt, taking his throbbing manhood into her hand and stoking it gently. She pulled him into her mouth and sucked slowly and purposefully, running her lips down his shaft while her tongue danced inside. His hand rested on her hair as his muscled clenched in preparation, she kept her momentum as consistent as she could, tasting both her own desire and the beginnings of his imminent release. With a final long movement his hand clenched around her hair and his pelvis spasmed with his release, filling her taste buds with the sweet warm consistency of his orgasm. His member pumped three times into her waiting mouth as she enjoyed the taste and final feeling of his throbbing joy against her tongue. Gently loosening the pressure around him, she lapped gently at his final gasping thrusts until he slumped beside her, cradling his arm over her side.

The two lay there for some time, and Vanille simply listened and laughed to their mutual satisfaction, they shared short compliments and sweet nothings before watching the sun's light rise up to the alcove entrance. They dressed rapidly and made their way back down to the camp, speaking little but each feeling joy and relief as a night they would remember…


End file.
